I'd Lie
by avalonchick5
Summary: AU. Harry/Ginny. Songfic to Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie". You hide it, but you won't have to forever.


**A/N: Song belongs to Taylor Swift – but I did take a few, shall we say, creative liberties so it fit my story. *wink, wink***

**I don't own any HP characters. **

_I don't think that passenger's seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

Harry patted the seat next to him on the common room sofa. "C'mon Ginny," he yawns. "Sit down." I hesitantly concede.

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"Did you have another vision?" I ask him, noticing the awful bags under his eyes, and realizing that we're the only two in common room. It _is_ almost two in the morning.

"Yeah," he responds, sighing. I look into his tired emerald green eyes, forgetting that once I do that, I'm liable to never look away. They're just so beautiful.

_I'll never fall in love, he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

"I'm never gonna fall in love," he says, and I hold back a grin. "Hermione and Ron at it again?" I inquire, knowing that it's probably the cause of this statement.

"Mhm," he mutters distractedly, running a hand through his completely messy hair. "Why don't they just shag each other and get it over with?"

I laugh, glad that he didn't mean it.

_I'm laughing cos I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_-He tells a joke, I fake a smile-_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

"Why're you up then?" he asks me. I sigh, knowing I can never tell him the truth. "Just couldn't sleep," I tell him. He nods and fiddles with the radio, turning it to a popular muggle station. He grins as a song comes on. "This is one of my favorites," he tells me, closing his eyes. I watch him, wondering if he knows that I knew that this was one of his favorites.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the thirty-first_

I sigh as his eyes open. "You know what Ron asked me yesterday?" he asks me. I shake my head. "He wanted to know if I fancied Hermione. Me!" he snorts. "I love her like a sister, but I do _not_ fancy her!" I smile, amused at his indignance.

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie_

"Are you sure you don't fancy Harry?" Ron asks me suspiciously. My throat tightens as I respond. "Of course not." Total lie.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know_

_I've had him memorized for so long?_

I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he surveys the common room, scanning the crowd. His eyes land on me and I blush to the roots of my hair, even though he can't see. When he rolls his eyes and smile, I know what he's thinking. Apparently, Ron is being as stupid as usual…

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I come down the steps from my dormitory, rubbing my eyes. I just can't sleep…stupid roommates who snore. I stop at the bottom of the steps, hearing a muffled sob. I look to the fire and see a messy head of hair peeking out from the other side. I approach cautiously, knowing only one person who has that head of hair.

I lean over the sofa, knowing it's Harry. The minute he sees me he attempts to scrub his eyes, trying to hide all evidence of his crying. I sigh and lift his head, laying it on my lap as I sit down. "Shhhh," I murmur to him. "It's okay Harry." I stroke his hair and he lets the tears fall. We sit there for a long time, me lying across the sofa and Harry with his head on my lap. I'll never let him see my pain, I swear to myself.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the thirty-first_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie_

"I'm dating Dean Thomas," I tell Harry and Ron. Ron splutters, but Harry simply nods, stands and walks away. My heart breaks, knowing he doesn't care for me the way I care for him. Ron glares at me as he follows his best mate. Hermione pats me on my shoulder as I try to hold the tears in.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you  
He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle_

I hear a tinkling tune coming from a compartment at the end of the train. Following the music, I find Harry kneeling over his trunk, looking at a music box. I kneel next to him and he leans into me, sighing. "So you like Dean," he mutters. I bite my lip, not sure what to say. Can't he see that I love him so much that every time he looked at Cho I was beyond envy – I was furious? Is he blind to me? Unsure what to say, I look down at my hands. He looks up at me and sighs. "I'm fine with it," he tells me, trying to reassure me. "But I'm not," I tell him, holding my breath. He looks confused. "Who were you planning to ask out next year?" I ask him.

"It doesn't matter," he says, looking down. "She's not available."

"Who?" I persist.

"I can't tell you," he answers, still not looking at me. I lift his chin. "What's…" I trail off, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. He sits up on his heels and stands up. I do the same, uncertain. "Harry, what…?"

He steps forward and I take a step back, or, at least, I start to, until I realize my back is pressed up against the wall of the compartment. He looks down at me, his green eyes unfathomable. Harry leans down and whispers into my ear, "What if I told you who I was planning to ask out?" I tremble. "I…I want to know," I manage to say, my voice weak.

I feel him grinning against the skin of my jaw. His lips skim my jaw line and arrive at my lips. Taking my face in his hands, he kisses my lips with all the fervor in his body. I kiss him back, my mind blissfully blank. I love him so much…after about ten seconds I come up for air. He kisses down my throat as I tangle my small hands in his velvety hair.

"What if I told you," he says, mouth still kissing down my neck. "That I was planning to ask you out?" he asks.

I pull up his face to look into his eyes. "I'd tell you it's about time," I tell him, pulling his mouth down to mine.

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the thirty-first_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_If you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie _(but not anymore)

**A/N: This is null and void, an AU fic because of HBP. Hope you liked it – please review!**


End file.
